Magic Mayhem
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: After a gig, The Impossibles run into a girl from Multi's past. This meeting triggers a series of magical events that would change the lives of our favorite trio of heroes. Can The Impossibles pull off the impossible and save the world as well as one of their own?


The Impossibles

~}i{~

 **Gale-Dragon** : Sometimes I **really** hate my easily distracted mind. Word of advice, _**do not**_ read Fantasy literature and watch Classic Cartoons at the same time.

~}i{~

 _Magic Mayhem, Chapter 1._

~}i{~

It was a sunny day when the singing sensation known as The Impossibles were playing a gig at a grand hotel opening in a beautiful natural setting. When the final song ended, the trio took a bow as fans cheered for an encore.

When the red headed member of the trio raised his head, he spotted a dark figure standing under a tree a pretty good distance away. But even at that distance, he could easily see the figure's eyes. The red head bit his lips as he walked off the stage with his bandmates.

~}i{~

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel a bit hungry," said the blond haired member of the Impossibles.

The black haired member of the band chuckled and said: "I know, I feel the same."

The red head just stayed silent.

"Hey Multi, you feeling okay? You're awfully quiet," the blond stated the moment he saw that his friend seemed down.

The red head, Multi, gave the two a forced smile and said "I'm fine, Coily. I'm... More tired than hungry, that's all."

The ravened haired band member placed a hand on Multi's forehead and said "You're feeling a bit on the warm side. Maybe you should go back to the room and rest a bit. Coily and I are going to grab a bite at the bar, we'll bring you something, okay."

Multi gave a real smile and said "Thanks, Fluey. I have the key, so I'll let you two in when you knock."

Coily and Fluey nodded and headed for the bar as Multi headed to their room.

As the red head walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but think back at the dark figure he saw when he was on stage. 'It couldn't be any of **them**. They made their opinion of me **very** clear,' Multi thought as a clear image of four figures closing an elaborately decorated door on an eight-year-old version of him as he struggled to get to his feet in the cold, freezing snow entered his mind.

"You are such a disappointment," one of the figures stated in a tone that was colder than the temperature.

Multi shook his head, trying to get that horrible image out of his head as he opened the door to the band's room. 'Like **They** would even bother with me after that,' the red head thought as he closed the door behind him. He really needed a nap.

~}i{~

That same dark figure walked along the hallway.

~}i{~

After a nice light meal, Fluey and Coily were heading back to their room, that the hotel was nice enough to give them for their stay here. Coily was carrying a brown paper bag in one hand. That contained some munchies for Multi.

"I hope Multi is alright, he looked a little pale," Coily said to Fluey, who replied, "Agreed, but knowing him, he'll be fine soon." The two cared about their teammate and were generally worried about him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!?"

Fluey and Coily froze in their tracks. That sounded like Multi.

The duo peaked around the corner to see their friend. He looked extremely angry as a person with waist long midnight black hair that covered most of the person's face and wore dark clothes, but it looked like the cloaked person was the same age as the trio.

"Mathal toka krin del kall Calypso, vol tol eef hin," the person in black said, confirming that the person was a she. "What did she say?" Fluey asked his blond friend, who shrugged.

"Oh, so **NOW** you find me, after all this time. They toss me away _years_ ago," Multi told the girl in black in a harsh tone, seeming to know what she was saying.

"Krif sa ul epa ta!" the girl said in somewhat of a surprised tone.

"I mean exactly what I'm implying," Multi hissed through his teeth.

"Eeku joul ta..." The girl stated as she took a step back.

"Well **They** would, and **They** did. It's obvious that **They** have been lying to you this whole time." Multi stated as he folded his arms sourly.

"Kural?" The girl asked in confusion before adding "Kural ul ta ilv zin o jol, Calypso?"

"Simple," Multi stated as he unfolded his arms and grabbed the knob on the door. "I never had **IT**. And because of that, they threw me away," the red head spat.

"Calypso-" was all the girl could get out before Multi shouted "STOP CALLING ME THAT! **They** made it perfectly clear that **They** didn't want me back! So that title means absolutely nothing to me! Not anymore!"

"Calypso," the girl repeated.

"I'm **NOT** going back, period, and nothing you say or do will change either my mind or theirs. So wake up and smell the roses!" Multi hissed before slamming the door shut. The girl, Coily, and Fluey flinched at the loud sound.

The girl in black raised her hand to touch the door. "Calypso..." Was all she said before she turned and walked away in a sad huff.

Fluey and Coily waited a bit until the girl in black was completely out of sight before they walked up to the door to their room. Fluey was the one to knock on the door.

The door swung open when Multi huffed out "I thought I told you-, oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Multi, is everything okay?" Coily asked in a worried tone.

Multi ran a hand through his hair and said "Sorry about that, it's just... Someone I use to know dropped by and let's just say that it wasn't a happy reunion."

"You want to talk about it?" Fluey asked as he and Coily walked into the room.

Multi shook his head and said "No, it's just... Complicated. I don't think you guy will understand."

Coily placed a hand on the red head's shoulder and said: "Multi, we're your friends, we'll understand."

Multi shook his head and said, "I know, but..."

"Multi, it's okay, you can tell us when you're ready," Fluey said with a small smile.

"Thanks, guys, I mean it," Multi said with a sad smile.

~}i{~

It's been an entire month since the "Hotel Incident", as Coily and Fluey called it, and Multi hasn't said a word about it. The blond and brunette never pushed the red head to tell them, they knew their friend would tell them when he feels comfortable enough to.

~}i{~

It was Physical Exam at the Super Secret Head Quarters, so The Impossibles were there.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad _that's_ over," Fluey said as he slipped on a shirt. Coily agreed and said, "I keep telling them that I'm made of metal and **that's** why I weigh more, but they keep nagging me about my weight." Fluey stated that he understands since he was made of water. Multi, on the other head, was oddly quiet.

"You feeling alright, Multi? Did your blood test came back already?" Coily asked the red head. Multi shook his head and said "No, it's not that... Ummmmm, you guys remember that, umm, "insistent" at the hotel?" Coily and Fluey nodded and admitted that they somewhat overheard the conversation or rather half of the conversation. They couldn't understand what the woman in black was saying.

"Is Calypso your name? Er, or rather, what you use to be called before we, umm, got our powers? Because that was what she was calling you," Fluey noted.

Multi immediately said "No, Calypso isn't my name, it's... More of a title... It means something else in that language..."

"Multi, you can tell us. I mean, we're friends, aren't we," Coily said with a worried smile.

"I think we're more along the lines of family than friends," Multi said with a smile and added, "I'll tell you who she is, or rather who she was to me, and I'll also tell you what Calypso means."

Fluey and Coily sat on the bench that Multi was sitting on, sandwiching the red head between them.

~}i{~

"This plan is _**Perfect**_! Positively, absolutely Perfect! With this brilliant plan, I shall finally rid the world of those troublesome do-gooders known as the Impossibles!" Cackled an evil voice in the dark.

"I believe you mean **We** ," said another voice in the darkness.

"Hehe, my apologies, I got a little excited and misspoke," said the first voice.

~}i{~

The girl in black stood in front of the SSHQ building, staring at the door, her image reflected back at her in the glass. "Calypso... Krif jaul yi sav bi donabaned?" She muttered under her breath.

The wind picked up. Which in turned, caused the girl's ink black hair to move out of her face for a bit. Golden-red eyes stared back at her in the reflective glass.

~}i{~

Coily and Fluey gripped Multi's hands on the respective side they were sitting on.

"I can't believe they did that to you!" Fluey said a little louder than necessary. "That's just as bad as _**THAT**_ _**LAB**_ , maybe even worse than," Coily hissed out.

 **That Lab** was a  Real sour topic for The Impossibles, so the fact that Coily brought it up as a comparison... Well, you get the idea.

"I guess the thing that hurt me the most," Multi said as a tear rolled down his cheek, then added, "Was the fact that I hoped that she would've come for me." The red head wiped the tear away and said: "But that hope died the moment I woke up in **That Lab**."

Fluey and Coily hugged Multi at the same time. The blond said, "Don't cry Multi." That was when Fluey said "You have a family, us. After what the three of us went through at **That Lab** , there's no way we can't call ourselves a family."

Multi wrapped his arms around his bandmates, his family, and said "Thanks, guys... I really needed to get that off my chest."

The trio just sat there, just like brothers in arms.

~}i{~

To be Continued...

~}i{~

 **Gale-Dragon** : I miss this show, as well as a lot of the other Hanna-Barbera cartoons. And thanks to the comic Future Quest, I'm hopeful that they're going to come back. Anyway, comments would be nice.


End file.
